Remnant of an Iron Rose Shorts
by Dustiniz117
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories that take place in Ptabs0101's Remnant of Universe.
1. Chibi Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and with a new story! Fun fact, this is the 100th RWBY/Destiny Crossover story on the website, so lets give a round of applause and praise for all of the fanfiction authors out there for all their hardwork and dedication to these stories. WE Salute you! Special shout-out to Ptabs0101 for this wonderful fanfic universe Remnant Of Series. This is the first of a series of one=shots and short stories that take place in Ptabs0101's Remnant of Universe. This is my first attempt at a chibi story so please be kind. Now onto the Story...**

 **Blake's Vengeance**

In the Beacon courtyard Chibi Blake is digging a small pit with a shovel. "Stupid Shin Malphor putting me on a leash," she said "so humiliating! I'll show him." Once she determined that the pit was sufficiently deep enough, using her Faunus reflexes, jumped out of the pit and ran to the side, coming back moments later with a bunch of leaves and sticks and started placing them over the top.

In just a few seconds, where a pit once stood was a small blanket of leaves coving the top. With the trap set she giggled and jumped into a nearby bush, immersing herself within with only her cat ears poking out, wiggling every so often.

Chibi Shin Malphor walked by with his Chibi Ghost hovering over his shoulder. "I don't understand why you like this game." He said to his Ghost. "It's a game where you throw avians at pigs using a catapult! What's there not to like about?" Said the Ghost. Their path took them straight towards the concealed pit, but they walked right over it as if it wasn't there and they walked away.

Seconds after they left, Chibi Blake came out of the bush and observed the covered pit. "I don't understand…" She then placed her foot onto the leaves then fell straight down into the very pit she designed. Chibi Shin Malphor came back and peered into the pit. "Better luck next time, kitty-cat!" He turned and walked away. A sigh can be heard coming from the pit.

 **Iron Wolf**

Chibi Saladin Forge stands proud before those assembled with his Chibi wolves.

"Once upon a time, the Iron Lords and their fellow wolves have been the protectors of Humanity in the first days of the Collapse. But those days have passed… now is the time for a new generation."

"Congratulations!" Said Chibi Ruby.

"Way to go!" Said Chibi Jaune.

"I have no words…" Said Chibi Blake apathetically.

"I love you, you adorable thing." Said Chibi Weiss.

Fascinating!" Said Chibi Oobleck.

Chibi Saladin Forge looked down at his target. "Rise…Zwei and take your place as the newest member and leader of the Iron Wolves!"

Chibi Zwei rose up from his haunches and turned to his new pack mates assembled and howled, he was followed by the Chibi wolves shortly after.

 **Blake's Vengeance Take Two**

Deep in the Emerald Forest, Chibi Blake was busy tying a rope to the branch. The rope being attached to a net hidden on the ground below. "This is perfect…" she said observing her work.

"Don't you mean…purr-fect!" said a voice in the distance.

"Oum dang it, Yang!" Chibi Blake shouted back. She composed herself and once again surveyed the trap. "Now where was I…oh yes! This trap will get him this time! Now all we need is bait." She then took out a plate of hot freshly baked cookies and carefully into the center of the trap. She slowly backs away from the trap and hides behind a tree.

"This will be so good…" She hears footsteps and becomes very quiet…

Snap!

She shakes in joy and appears from behind the tree. "I got you now Shin Malphor!" Her joy is quickly changed into shock. For it isn't Shin Malphor in the net right now, but the three forms of Chibi Summer, Chibi Ruby and Chibi Nora eating the cookies with smiles on their faces, with no care for their predicament.

 **This is the end of this oneshot, if you want more Chibi chapters or requests, let me know in the comments section. The following are some one-shots and short stories I have in mind for this fanfic:**

 **The Emperors New Shadow**

 **Dreams of the Dark King and Queen**

 **Simulation**

 **The Dawning**

 **Sparrow Racing**

 **Fallen Conclave**

 **The Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **As for Neo and the Wolves of Mars, about 70% done with the next chapter, so please be patient. See you next time...**


	2. Simulation

**First, let me apologies for the lateness of this chapter. First, my computer crapped out on me so I had to get it fixed. Then I had a huge case of writers block for both this story and Neo and the Wolves of Mars. Now that it's over, a bit of warning. This chapter will feature characters and locations from the first DLC of Destiny 2 "Curse of Osiris". So spoilers for whoever hasn't played it yet. And for those who have played it, I did my best to describe the characters and location, so please be kind. Shout out to Ptabs0101 for this awesome universe he/she has created and hope they post a new chapter soon. Now on to the story!  
**

A _huntress shall be reborn in light,_

 _to fight the Darkness incredible might._

 _A Remnant of a world, once lost shall be found,_

 _when a great Vex army will be brought to ground._

 _As one autumn falls, another shall rise_

 _By Grimm Queen's hand or Ironsbane, lost world raze._

Cult of Osiris Lost Prophecy 13

 **Infinities Crown, Infinite Forest, Mercury**

Mercury, first planet in the Sol system and the closest one to the Sun. In the very early days of the Golden Age, it was changed by the Travelers energy into a garden world. But those days are now far gone. Now it is nothing more than a machine world, converted by the Vex. The plant and animal life poisoned and killed by Radiolarian fluid that the Vex pumped into the ground, the landscape changed and the planets core was hollowed out and replaced with machinery all of which to suit the mechanized beings for their own purposes. All this done in a single day. The purpose being a Vex machine called the Infinite Forest; a giant planet sized machine capable of simulating and predicting anything and everything in the universe, both the past, present and future and allow the Vex to counter them in the real world. And it is in the hands of the very Vex Mind responsible for Mercury being what it was; Panoptes, Infinite Mind.

Panoptes is housed within a unique Vex armature, resembling a massive Hydra chassis with an angular "head", two arms resembling those of a bipedal Vex unit, wing-like appendages, and numerous glowing Harpy tentacles along its back. Many components of its body float independently of one another held together by arc energy. And surrounding it in its main hub was strips of data and algorithms that allowed it to oversee, calculate, create and direct new simulations of anything and everything the Vex may encounter in their quest to convert all of existence so that the Vex and only Vex are the dominant race.

Panoptes ignored the many simulations of Venus's past and Mercury's present and focused on the newest acquisitions. Several cycles ago, two Vex Programs were created to go to a lost human colony called Remnant and eradicate all of the lifeforms, both sentient and non-sentient, seek out a power called Dust and use it to upgrade the entirety of the Vex Collective. Unfortunately, they were thwarted by Guardians led by the destroyer of Atheon and the Black Heart; Summer Rose. Time and time again, this being has stopped the inevitable conversion that the Vex plan, but perhaps now, there may now be a way to thwart the White Rose.

It shifted through the many streams of data and converted lifeforms that the Vex of Remnant were able to obtain before they were booted off of the world by the White Rose and her fireteam. If a normal organic being was to look at the amount of data being poured in, without being driven to insanity, the amount would be the equivalent to at least the size of a medium continent, but to the Vex themselves it is a measly 12 percent. For Panoptes, 12 percent was more than enough to create at least 1000 Simulated past, present and future events. So, it absorbed all of the data into itself and teleported to the main hub of the Infinite Forest.

The Infinite Forest is a continuous fluctuation of data streams, simulated constructs and firewalls that are there one second and gone the next in a continuous random loop. Only four constructs within the forest remain unchanged. The first being the only entrance that connects the Infinite Forest to the surface of the planet for corporeal entities such as the Vex or other species that they occasionally bring in to test the simulations on real subjects. The other three are large cylindrical towers facing the entrance in a triangular formation a large distance away from each other. The one on the left contains the Simulations of the Past of any and every planet. The middle one contains the Simulations of the Present and the last one contains the Simulations of the Future.

It faced the three towers then brought its arms out. Static started to form between the hands, which attracted Simulated Seeds and other bits of data in the vicinity that would make up the building blocks of each Simulated events, until three beams came out and went into the three adjacent towers. The beams were the various data streams from Remnant that the Vex have acquired.

Panoptes was so consumed by its work, the giant Vex unit didn't notice a golden figure materialize near the entrance to the Infinite Forest. The golden figure observed the giant Hydra unit as it continued to channel data and energy from its hands into the three Simulant Towers until it suddenly ceased. The Vex unit retracted its arms into its body and briefly observed its handiwork. It then dispersed into data and began to oversee the newest simulations. The golden figure stared hard at the three Simulant Towers. "Panoptes has created new simulations, I must alert Osiris!" The figure said as it turned around and dispersed into golden particles.

00000

 **Forever Falls, Remnant, Simulated Present**

If a normal living being were to venture into this location, they would mistake it for the living deal. It looked real, sounded real and even smelled real. However, every so often, one of the trees and even the ground quickly shifted into tiny blocks of data that either dispersed into nothing or shifted back into what it was simulating. In this one of the many simulations of Remnant's present a small group of Vex units belonging to the Remnant Corrective were scouting the region called, Forever Falls. The Vex units under the Remnant Corrective sport plain bronze bodies similar to the usual Vex units from other Collectives, the difference being that these ones have crimson stripes along their heads, while those under the Remnant Protective have blue stripes. This group is composed of six Goblin units, three Harpies and one Axis Minotaur. What this group doesn't know is that they are being hunted.

As this group made their way into one of the clearings of Forever Falls, one of the Harpies got a brief glimpse of something darting from one cluster of trees in shadow to another. The mechanical unit froze in place and focused its optic to the shadows. What it saw was a Grimm of the Beowolf genus. The dark wolf looked at the Vex unit and raised its hackles and growled a warning to the mechanized unit, the response was the Harpy fanning its body out aiming its small guns at it. So, focused on its target it didn't notice the bigger shadow coming from behind it. The shadow reached out a dark arm covered in white armor and black claws out to the Harpy, lifted it up into the air, brought its other arm up and tore it in half. The shadow revealing itself as a rather large and very old Alpha Beowolf. It let out a howl and soon the rest of the Beowolf pack surrounded the rest of the Vex.

It was a massacre.

The Vex were all over the clearing fighting the pack. Three Goblins used their slap rifles and burned one of them to a crisp, as it dissolved, two more came to avenge it and sliced one of the units in half while another one got decapitated, but that didn't stop that unit from getting close to the two wolves and blowing itself up taking them with it. The two remaining Harpies fired on a Beowolf and killed it with their combined fire power and floated backwards as another tried to slash them. The Axis Minotaur used its torch hammer to blow up several clusters of wolves all around it. It turned its attention to the Alpha Beowolf and points its weapon at it. The Beowolf leaps towards it to tear it to pieces. Just as it comes into swiping distance, it stops in mid-air. In fact, everything stops. The beowolves freeze in their tracks, explosions from Vex weaponry halt mid explosion, even the trees and birds that took flight from the fighting stop.

At the edge of the clearing, a line of light emerged from the ground and split into a triangle formation and two figures emerged from the doorway. The first is a human being wearing the robes of the Warlock order with the hood in the shape of an eagle, large feather-like strips around the collar of his neck and wearing gauntlets that is a hybridization of Vex and Guardian make. He was followed by a Ghost in a unique armature. She had the usual blue optic in the center and bordering it are bronze diamonds and triangles giving it a unique appearance signifying her status. Their names are Osiris and his Ghost Sagira.

"Well, this is certainly different than our usual haunts." Said Sagira.

"Different how?" Said Osiris in a deep wise voice as he stepped towards the middle of the frozen battle. Every so often stopping to look at either frozen Vex or Grimm gauging their threat level.

"Usually we are holed up in some symmetrical Vex structure, gate terminal or Guardians in mortal danger. But this time, a red forest on a simulated world that isn't converted into a machine. It's beautiful." She said as she approached the Axis Minotaur and nudged its weapon hand so that the torch hammer was pointing in the air instead of at its attacker.

Osiris merely nodded, but silently agreed with her, it was indeed beautiful. When one of his Reflections found him in the Lighthouse in Simulant Present of Mercury and told him of three new simulants being created he had to come and observe them for himself. Normally he would create more Reflections of himself and send them on their way, but some part of him told him that he had to see them. He walked a bit farther from the frozen battlefield and observed his surroundings, looking for a Vex Conflux. Normally in simulations, Vex Conflux's take the form of an object within the simulation that didn't match the simulation itself. He looked towards the trees, noticing that one of them was more green compared to its neighbors. He grinned under his hood and strolled towards his target, followed by Sagira.

"Need any assistance?"

"I got it, thank you."

He waved his hand in front of the tree and it quickly shifted into the usual data tree that was a Vex Conflux. Another wave of his hand and he glanced through the data on everything about the planet, its inhabitance and what the Vex came for.

 **Vex units under designation Remnant Corrective and Remnant Protective made landfall on Lost World known as Remnant.**

 **Remnant Corrective begin eradication of:**

 **Humans**

 **Faunus**

 **Dark Minor Beings**

 **Dark Queen**

 **Lightbearer White Rose interrupts eradication and conversion protocols.**

 **Remnant Protective begins digging for Vault of Oum and retrieving Relic.**

 **White Rose, three humans), Dark Queen and Dark Minor Beings interrupt.**

 **Vex Mind overseer Nihileon, Times End sent to eradicate White Rose and other minor threats.**

 **White Rose joined by two other Lightbearers.**

 **Nihileon shifts to secondary form after major damage sustained.**

 **Nihileon Destroyed.**

 **By Order of First Program:**

 **All remaining Vex units under Remnant Corrective and Protective acquire all data saved, send data to Infinite Mind for experimentation and return to Collective.**

Osiris read through it all and reread it for analysis. Two new Vex Programs were crated to convert a lost planet but were stopped by Guardians, or what the Vex call them That-Which We Cannot Simulate. And not just any Guardian, but the White Rose herself. Summer Rose was a Guardian that he only heard through word of mouth, whether it was from his Cult members when he makes his brief forays into the real world or through the various simulations. He smiled when he remembered when she destroyed a chest full of weapons in the Lighthouse, one of the very few times he showed emotions besides seriousness. He looked through the packets of information relating to the planets rarest commodity Dust; its applications on the planet and why the Vex wanted it so bad. The reason being to use it for their nefarious purposes and how they can make it function outside of the planet's atmosphere. He figured it out and, he admitted, it was quite simple how to do it.

He glanced at Sagira and she immediately downloaded all of the information for later analysis and categorization. Once she finished he waved his hand a third time and the Conflux resumed its guise of being a tree.

Osiris turned away and walked back towards the gateway followed closely by his Ghost. As they stepped back through the doorway the simulation resumed and as the door closed behind them, Osiris heard the clash of claws on metal body followed closely by a wolf howl symbolizing victory. In this simulation, the Grimm are victorious.

 **For those who are wondering if the "First Program" is a sort of OC I created for this chapter, you are wrong. There is indeed a Vex Unit called The First Program featured in one of the Adventures on Nessus, "Deep Conversation" as an alternate ending to it. As for the Remnant Corrective and Protective, I got the inspiration from the Vex units on Venus, Hezan Corrective and Protective. The Correctives purpose was to eradicate the House of Winter on Venus along with anything else while the Protectives purpose was to guard Vex structures. So I figure two Vex units on Remnant, one to destroy Human, Faunus and Grimm while the other protects Vex bases. As for the next chapter of Neo and the Wolves of Mars, it is 20% done and it should be done by Friday at minimum, so be patient a bit more.**

 **The next chapters (depending on what I'm feeling at the time)**

 **Chibi Chapter 2**

 **The Emperors New Shadow**

 **Salutations Simulation!**

 **Dark King and Queen Dreams**

 **Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **Fallen Conclaive**

 **Dawning**

 **Sparrow Racing League**

 **Eris goes to a Schnee Party**

 **Till then see yo next time!**


	3. Dreams of Darkness

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter for Remnant of an Iron Rose Shorts for you. Special thanks to all of you who read and like my stories and special shout-out to Ptabs0101 for his amazing story and hope he updates soon.  
**

 **Since the new DLC Warmind is coming out shortly, this chapter is and will post some spoilers for you all, you have been warned.**

 **Originally this was called, Dark King and Qeen Dreams, but it has been changed to this. So on to the story!**

 **This story takes place during the events of Remnant of an Iron Rose.**

 _Even the darkest of beings dream of the Darkness._

 _-Eris Morn_

Grimmlands, Remnant

The Grimmlands, a barren wasteland dotted with dark purple crystals with black veins emerging from a hellish landscape. The sky was a bathed in red and the moon was bright showing its broken appearance. Every so often dark black pits filled with a tar-like substance coated the landscape and from within emerged Grimm of many species.

But these Grimm were far stronger than their weaker counterparts that inhabit the land, air and seas. These Grimm were of the Alpha bordering on Ancient, so powerful that it would require a kingdoms entire population of Huntsman, Huntresses and even armies to come even close to killing them, taking into account the severe heavy losses they would suffer for it.

Overlooking the landscape was a structure that resembled a castle. And within the castle dwells the mother, leader and Grimm Witch, Salem.

And within her stronghold she lies in one of her Grimm-pits, healing and dreaming.

That is a misnomer since Grimm of all types don't sleep or eat. And they certainly don't "dream".

Instead they go through a sort of meditative state where they appear to be asleep or dead but are in fact dormant until such a time as when they are needed or when they feel a vast amount of negativity near their location.

And it's the same for Salem. She submerges herself into the Grimm-pits to heal herself from injuries she may have suffered, let her mind wander to inhabit a random Grimm and see through their eyes temporarily, or to plan her next moves.

Normally her dreams are her gaining full control of the four Relics along with all four Maiden powers and laying waste to the four kingdoms of man! Using the Relic of Creation's and Knowledge's abilities to create new versions of Grimm that are able to use Dust to their advantage, manipulating the governments with the Relic of Choice to make them more compliant to her, or destroying them entirely with Destruction. And sometimes, though very rare, they were prophetic of things that have, are or are to come.

But as of late, those dreams have shattered due to the arrival of the Vex and the damned Guardians.

When she fought the Vex on Vytal and then encountered their leader, for the first time in ever… she was afraid. When the Guardians led by the one she killed years ago, Summer Rose fought and destroyed the being, that is when she longed for the days of merely manipulating the world to her advantage.

Then a representative from the Shadows of Yor strode right to her doorstep and demanded an alliance with her, promising her new abilities to add to her own. They fought and the representative emerged victorious. Salem had to swallow her own pride and murderous rage and accept the terms. And so that is why she was submerged now, healing from wounds brought upon her by the victor, Dredgen Vena.

Her dreams now are different from her previous ones.

She saw before her a dark void, darker than anything she has known before, darker than herself. She tried to peer within but she couldn't make anything out of it. Then five gigantic beasts emerged from the darkness before her. They had the appearance of dragons yet look more like the gigantic worms that she based her beloved Grimm Kalros off of.

She watched as three beings formed before her and kneeled before the beasts. Dark energy cascaded from the dragons and bathed the three in green eldritch energies. As the energy faded she got a good look at them.

The three were taller than her and their bodies made of a sort of chitin, but that was where the similarities ended. The one on the left looked like a knight complete with a sword that glowed a sick green, the one on the right had robes made of what looked like tanned flesh and had a crown of spikes that dotted her head. But the one in the center caught her attention more. The one in the center had gigantic bat-like wings coming from behind his back, wearing what looked like ancient royal robes with horns coming from his head. The one in the center turned to face her, showing three green eyes in a triangle formation in his head. She instantly knew that this being was like herself, a leader, a father of his kind, a king.

Raising his tri-clawed hand, a sword appeared in his hand and let out a mighty roar.

What she saw next was something she thought was never possible…true slaughter.

The three led forces on a massive campaign of destruction of worlds and being she never saw before. Swarms of skinny insect like humanoids overwhelming their enemies and devouring them. Beings that looked like knights and soldiers cutting down with swords or shooting purple energy at helpless victims. A floating being she could only describe as a wizard, floated above the battlefield and unleashing a dome of darkness on those below or summoning a gigantic beast that crushed both ally and enemy before it.

She then gazed at the king above the battlefield and watched as he took his sword and slayed one of the five dragons behind him. The king tore his hand into the carcass and took a dark energy from it. He waved his hand on the battlefield and dark portals opened around her.

The portals sucked in foe and ally, being in discriminant on what it took. The portals then spat them out and they were different. They were dark beings that twitched and shook and added more bloodshed to the battle.

She turned back to the now four dragons and saw that one of them brought his head down and touched the crown of one of the combatants. This one was identical to the king that killed the dragon but wore the robes of a priest with eldritch script. The dragon whispered words that she couldn't understand and whisked both the priest and itself away into the stars towards a blood-red world to make it their own.

She witnessed the knight and the witch fade away leaving the king and his army the only ones left. She then saw as a being of light appear on the battlefield and slayed numerous warriors, one of which was the son of the king. Then the being of light took up a sword and fought the king, slaying him before her eyes.

As the body of the king dissolved, a dark throne appeared from his body and the remaining three dragons whispered promises of power, but the being of light rejected the throne and the light surrounding it started to fade.

As the light faded away she saw who slayed the king and rejected the throne. She would never forget her face, for she was the one that Salem herself killed years ago, the one who has now returned with powers beyond the norm, Summer Rose. Salem seethed with venom and rage and transformed into her battle-form and was about to attack when she caught herself. She then noticed the Guardians shadow…and she woke.

She opened her eyes and willed herself to surface. She emerged and willed herself to be clothed. She gazed along her form and saw that all of her injuries have fully healed and she went to the main chamber to meet with her underlings. As she drifted, her mind returned to her dreams. She believed that she gazed at beings and events that enlightened her to true power and knowledge that she believed even the Shadows of Yor don't know.

At the end of the dream she gazed at Summer Rose's shadow and saw it was the spitting image of the king she slayed. Meaning that some part of the king resided in the Guardian, waiting for someone to kill her permanently and take his power for their own.

And Salem smiled.

 **And done with this chapter! Salem has gazed at the Darkness and viewed the history of the Hive from their birth to current events, but she doesn't know that they're Hive. I also added a bit of lore that is mentioned in the new Warmind DLC.**

 **Some good news, 20% done with a new chapter for Neo and the Wolves of Mars and 80% done for the next chapter of this story. Now for some bad news, once Warmind drops, I'll be playing that for the foreseeable future so new chapters will be coming by later on.**

 **For those wondering why Salem would look through the eyes of Grimm when she has the Seers to do that here's my answer: The Seers allow her to view and communicate to her subordinates and surveillance, but she can see through the eyes of her other Grimm when they are in places that the Seers can't reach.**

 **See you next time!**

 **The Following are upcoming chapters:**

 **Dust Experimentation ( _coming soon)_**

 **The Emperors New Shadow  
**

 **Whitley's Deal**

 **Fallen conclaive**

 **The Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **SRL**

 **Beacon's Dawning**

 **Simulation Salutations**


	4. Dust Experimentation

**Thank you all for waiting patiently, here's the next chapter.  
**

 _Getting Dust to function outside of Remnant has been one of the many difficulties that the scientists of Remnant have been trying to overcome in the last several years with little success. It's time to give us Warlocks a shot. And I have just the Warlock to do it._

 _Ikora Rey_

 **Sol System, Earth, Last City Tower**

The Tower, home and main command center to the Guardians that protect the citizens of the Last City, recruitment center for numerous Factions, location for a few shops and food stands for several businesses.

A pretty standard layout. At the very top of the tower is the main hub of Guardian activity along with several apartments that serve as their home when they are not in the wilds of the system. It also serves as recruitment offices for numerous Factions that Guardians pledge their allegiance to. There are also a few stands for food vendors and other hole in the wall shops that come and go every so often. Towards the bottom of the tower lies the Vault for the very dangerous artifacts, weapons, experiments and other miscellaneous items that are too dangerous for both Guardian, Human, Exo, or Awoken alike. And in the middle is a combination of garages that store the jump ships, gun ranges for those testing their marksmanship and weapons, classrooms for lecture for the academics and writers, and labs for those testing experiments.

Ikora Rey walked towards one of those labs. She passed several labs with Warlocks working on new experiments with Light, several seminars on the new world; Remnant, and a few who were making new texts on the properties of shapes and their metaphysical metaphors on our universe. She stopped at the door reserved for the Warlocks of the Gensym Scribes. She was about to knock, but considered against that and just walked right in.

The room was littered with text books regarding the Vex and their structures on lab tables, chemistry equipment on several tables with Radiolarian fluid in one of the beakers, a diagram of a Vex Goblin on one of the boards and even a miniature model of the Citadel from Venus. Near a small podium with a large volume was her target: Asher Mir.

Asher Mir was an Awoken with white hair and hawkish facial features with a large arrow tattoo on his face. He wore the brown robes of the Gensym scribes which are skilled with the study on Vex and their structures within the system and beyond. He was deep in conversation with his Ghost, Persephone.

"After much calculations and research, I have come to the conclusion that the Pyramidion that resides on Io is not the only one of its kind. I believe it is both a repository or library of all Vex activities within the system along with some other heather-to unknown purpose. That is why I have called upon some of my colleagues to do an exploration of the…" He stopped noticing Ikora behind him. "We will continue later Persephone." Dismissing his Ghost. He turned to her.

"Ikora Rey, the great Warlock Vanguard has come to grace me with her presence. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said in a non-interested tone, as if she wasn't worth his time.

She took a breath before she spoke. She knew that this was how Asher spoke to everyone. She needed to handle this with care.

"I would like you to do something for me."

He scoffed and turned to one of his tables. " _Do_? I have no time to _do_ anything. I am very busy with research."

"You know about the lost world that we discovered?"

"Of course, I know. It was I and my important research that contributed to the reactivation of the Golden Age/Vex Portal hybrid that got you all there in the first place. And yet, I receive no thanks. Typical."

"Then you must be aware about the newest Agent that came form that world?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Nemo or Nico or something that starts with an 'N'."

"She has brought a few samples of an energy propellant called Dust."

He made a disgusting sound as he waved her questions away. "I am very aware of the element, and don't get me started on the name _Dust_. It's a derogatory and insulting name for something that powerful. It's a name only idiots, morons, those with IQs below 1,214 or Titans that can come up with. The proper name is _Crystal Elementis_ , and in my opinion…"

She waved her hand to cut him off from his rambling. She brought out her Ghost and he transmatted a suitcase of said Dust onto a nearby table and gestured to it.

"One of the many hurdles for us is trying to get Dust to function outside of their planets atmosphere. If we were able to accomplish this, our relationship with their worlds governments will rise significantly. I would like you to be the one who accomplishes this."

Asher turned to Ikora and pondered it for a second. A literal second.

"While it is intriguing to do something of this importance, I would have to decline. I am far to busy to waste my time on something of that magnitude when I have more important studies to do. Thank you and good day." He said as he waved her off and turned back to one of the many giant text books that lay open.

Ikora nodded in understanding. "Of course, I know that your studies are important to both us and the people to understanding the many enemies that surround us. And your time is too valuable to waste your intellect on something this…inferior to your own. Maybe Cayde was right and we need someone smarter who can figure it out." She said as she turned to leave.

Asher froze in his tracks and turned to Ikora with a blank expression on his face. "What…did you say?"

Ikora willed herself not to smile at the lure she threw out there and knew he was about to take it. The one thing all Guardians and civilians knew not to do was tell a Warlock that they are not smart enough to figure something out. For if you do, they will take offense and do everything in their power to prove you wrong.

"Oh, Cayde thinks that you are not smart enough to figure something as complex as this out. He thinks that someone else is more intellectually superior can do it… maybe one of the Titans"

Asher started to shake and ran to Ikora and shouted. "You listen here Ikora! I am one of the smartest Warlocks in the system! I have printed and wrote over 16 different articles and volumes pertaining to the Vex and their structures. It was I, who figured a way for Cayde and his retinue to make it to that lost world and this what I get?! If you think that clinking, clattering, piece of scrap-metal automaton excuse for a hunter thinks that those brainless, oafish, 'punch-first-ask-questions-never', Titans can do something that I can't, you have another thing coming!"

He spun Ikora around and pushed her out of the lab. "I will have results for you later today." He said in a much calmer tone and slammed the door in her face. As she turned away and walked back the way she came, she smiled.

00000

Experiment 1

Asher Mir is in front of a work table with an inert yellow Dust crystal. On either side was a small pile Glimmer and on the other side was a Mote of Light. He cleared his throat and bid his Ghost to begin recording.

"Experiment number one will test whether using a combination of Glimmer and a single Mote of Light will activate the dormant lightning Dust crystal. For those of you who have neither the intellect or the common sense of the average human, Glimmer is a transformative element that is present in every planet the Traveler has touched or brushed against in its travels. Just by simple placing a handful of it near any weapon, clothing or armor will imbue said object with some ability, whether it is a fifteen percent increase of strength or make the gun shoot faster. It is my hypothesis that it will work the same way of this Dust crystal."

He then grabbed a small handful of Glimmer and sprinkled it above it. The Glimmer fell down towards the crystal and was absorbed right into the crystal with no positive or negative results.

"No outer signs of change, now is time to see if adding a single Mote of Light will assist."

He picked up Mote of Light, feeling the heat and warmth that it was giving off and placed it above the crystal. It barely touched the surface when the crystal sprung to life, illuminating and humming with energy. Asher smiled, "Ha-Ha, success…"

Before the words left his mouth, the entire room was filled with the power of 10,000 bolts of lightning all striking the same spot at the same time. The power engulfed Asher and incinerating him instantly. As the energy dispersed, Persephone drifted to small pile of soot that was the table and resurrected Asher. He shook his head and gazed at the destruction of the lab.

"Experiment One results: While the combination of Glimmer and Mote of Light has activated the dormant crystal, it has energized it to the point of being fifty times more powerful, lethal and highly unstable to the user. More experiments are required. Perhaps a container of some sort is required to wield is safely."

00000

Experiment 4

Asher frowned at his current results. "Experiment number four using an Earth Dust crystal encased within a Relic Iron case have proved an utter failure. The upside is that it does indeed contain the energies within the case, the downside is due to the Relic Iron's density is that I can't access it.

00000

Experiment 10

The room is filled to bursting with smoke creating a haze that is difficult to see. Asher with a huge smile on his face heads towards a window and opens it, letting out the smoke.

"Experiment…experiment ten has proven a unique result. Using a combination of Fire and Ice Dust crystals and combining them with Spirit Bloom has created a steam-like pharmaceutical that mimics a type of drug that reduces mental and motor capacities that unfortunately affects even Guardians. I am even hallucinating Zavala in a floral sun dress that for some reason makes me giddy. Ghost, prep for resurrection."

00000

Experiment 20

Asher ran across the lab wielding a large hammer smashing it against the walls and ground. What he was trying to destroy was a small spider-like robot whose body is made entirely of Ice Dust with bronze legs carrying it. He managed to corner it and brought the hammer down. The result being that the small robot was smashed beyond repair and as it was crushed it unleashed a blast of ice that forced him off his feet and into a wall. As he got up and brushed his robes he saw that the small explosion had created an iceberg the size of a chair. He turned to his Ghost.

"Experiment 20 is both a failure and a breakthrough. While the exposure of Radiolarian Fluid on the crystal is a poor choice of cooling the highly volatile energies, it has created something else. The radiolarian Fluid transmuted the crystal into a miniature Vex machine with little intelligence that went about the lab, destroying it has made it the equivalent of a grenade blast that has left a small iceberg in the middle of my lab. Might possibly pitch this to Weapon Foundries as a new grenade launcher once it's perfected."

00000

Experiment 42

Asher Mir nodded and turn to his Ghost. "After over forty-one experiments and over fourteen resurrections, I have finally found a way to for Dust to function outside of Remnant in a semi-stable form." He turned and gestured towards his worktable. On the table was a single Fire Dust crystal encased in a small container made of a reflective silver material that was also encased in a slightly larger cylinder casing.

"Using the aforementioned Glimmer and Mote of Light to activate the dormant crystal, I then encased it in a small container made out of Hadium Flakes that absorb the large pool of hazardous energy upon activation and then stored that container within a Helium-3 glass case. I said semi-stable because any damage to the casing whether it be the outer or inner one is highly dangerous. If the glass is broken by a Guardian or any non-Guardian being, they have approximately 7.8 seconds to absorb the energy or place it into whatever weapon they desire. If they fail to shoot their weapon containing said Dust or fail to unleash the elemental power in the form of a super, they would be engulfed in an explosion that would atomize anything within a 20-foot radius."

Asher sighed and continued.

"Unfortunately, that is all the experimentation I can do until trade and travel between Earth and Remnant are possible due to the fact that Miss neo only had a few dozen types of Dust on her at her arrival and I'm now down to seven. Now if you excuse me, I have an expedition to Io that is requiring my full attention."

 **And there you have it, they have managed to get Dust to function outside of Remnant...in a somewhat stable form. For those who are wondering what Crystal Elementis is, it's latin for Elemental Crystal aka Dust. Just saw the reveal for the third expansion of Destiny 2, Forsaken.**

 **WOW, it was incredible. Got myself pleanty of lore for the fallen chapters.**

 **List of Upcoming chapters:**

 **Neo's Treasure Hunt**

 **The Dawning**

 **Sparrow Racing League**

 **The Emperors New Shadow**

 **Whitley's Deal**

 **Chibi Chapter 2**

 **Prison of Elders Blues**

 **Fallen Conclaive**

 **Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **Please vote for which chapter you want to see most and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chibi Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to an all new chapter! Special thanks to all my followers for sticking around along with those who stumbled here recently. Special thanks goes to PTabs0101 for both this awesome universe he has made and hope he returns with a new chapter soon. About 80% done with the newest chapter of Neo and the Wolves of Mars, will have it done and updated by Tuesday at the latest. Now onto the story!**

 **(Insert RWBY Chibi theme song here)**

 **Classical Music**

In team RWBY's dorm, Chibi Weiss was dancing to music. But not just any music, but world-renowned pianist, Martin Maroon's solo.

Anyone who is anyone in Atlas and in all the Kingdoms has been to all of his recitals and has at least several copies of his music in their private collection. It is because of his music that Weiss took a liking to the piano and is very adept at playing it.

She spun to the music with one foot in the air as she pranced on her tip-toes on the other and did a complete 180 degree turn into the air with her arms out to the sides and landed on the balls of her feet and did a small twirl. She then skipped all around the dorm then thrusted her chest forward and jumped right into the air as she used her semblance to create glyphs in the air for her to land on and spin and then landed and stood still with her arms above her head like a ballerina.

Suddenly the door was kicked open revealing Chibi Summer clutching her head in agony.

"Oh, my Traveler, what is that noise!?" She screamed.

Chibi Weiss jumped back with wide eyes and looked at her with concern.

"What noise?"

"The noise that's coming from this room!"

Chibi Weiss was confused. Normally the noise coming from this room would be Ruby making chicken sound while teasing the very handsome Zwei with a chicken on the end of her weapon, Yang making those sounds whenever she does sit-ups. But both girls were out doing something or other. The only sound coming from this room was…wait a minute.

She looked at Chibi Summer in confusion. "Are you talking about the music I was dancing to?"

"Yes! It's so horrible. It sounds like Thralls are clawing against a chalkboard!" Chibi Summer shouted. Then she pulled out Thorn and emptied it into the Scroll, silencing the accursed music.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore." She whispered to the destroyed Scroll.

Chibi Weiss starred shocked at the destruction of her Scroll and her music. Her brain trying to decide which one to focus on, she chose the latter.

"Horrible…Horrible! That is Marvin Maroon's Piano Solo. Remnant's most celebrated composer of his time. His music won the Most Classical Music Award six times!"

Before she continued her rant, Chibi Summer snorted.

"You call that pile of flaming garbage classical music? I am a connoisseur of classical music and that mini-whitey, is not classical music."

Chibi Weiss huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really, then show me what 'classical music' you actually listen to"

"With pleasure…Drei, play my music!"

Drei appeared in a puff of light and began to play one of Chibi Summers music tracks that are under the folder marked "Classical Music". Chibi Summer transmatted a mic and started to sing to the music.

(Group Therapy - East Coast/ West Coast Killas)

 _Yo, why do they make me wanna ruin they career?_

 _Before I bust your bleep let's get one thing clear_

 _Don't provoke Kris no joke this_

 _I don't ride no rapper's nutbleep yo I stay focused_

In the doorway came Chibi Zwei wearing sunglasses pulling a wagon behind him carrying Chibi Ruby and Chibi Yang. Both wearing sunglasses with their arms crossed and bobbing their heads to the music.

 _Here come the philosopher hip-hopppin ya correctly_

 _Ignorant ass MC's continue to tempt me_

 _Just your typical, non-topical_

 _Flex the optical illusion weak metaphoric style you be usin_

 _I check one-two's and who's in the house_

 _Like bleep your lyrics ooze out ya mouth_

 _Whattyou think this is? KRS-One from the Bronx kid!_

Chibi Summer then dropped her mic and walked right out of the door leaving a very wide eyed Chibi Weiss speechless.

 **Be Careful what You Wish For**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon Academy. Sky was clear, birds singing in the air and a giant dragon-avian hybrid sat in the courtyard surrounded by students and civilians.

That last part was a very recent edition. It was at least as tall as one of the dorm buildings, with scales of bronze shining in the light. Around its head a mane of feathers surrounded a head that was a mix of drake, feline and avian with emerald eyes.

The giant creature appeared one day and just sat there. It didn't go on any rampage nor did it kill anyone, it just sat there.

Team RWBY stood a good distance from the crowd that formed around the gigantic being.

"What is that thing?" Chibi Ruby said out loud turning to her teammates with wide eyes.

"It looks similar to the myths of draconic Grimm that infest the deepest parts of Remnant, but it's not a Grimm." Chibi Weiss said.

Chibi Blake pulled out her Scroll and took a quick picture of the beast and then hit SEARCH. It instantly got a hit off of the Guardians Grimoire System.

She began to read. "According to the Grimoire, this beast is known as an Ahamkara, a draconic creature that appeared on several worlds after the Traveler terraformed them. It is believed by early Guardians that they can grant wishes…"

Chibi Ruby suddenly had stars for eyes. "Oh my gosh! Wishes!" She then grabbed Chibi Weiss and Chibi Yang. "C'mon gang, we have some wishes to make!" She then skipped towards the wish-granting animal with her two teammates in tow, leaving behind Chibi Blake and making squeaking sounds whenever she skipped.

Blake continued reading. "However, the wishes often go bad and end up making things a lot worse for the ones who made the wishes."

Chibi Jaune cautiously approached the Ahamkara and said, "Oh hi there…really big, really scary looking dragon…I was hoping…no I wish …to have an awesome girlfriend…please?"

Suddenly Chibi Pyrrha popped out of nowhere. "Hello!" She said cheerfully batting her eyes at him.

Chibi Jaune turned to her. "Oh, hi Pyrrha. You here to make a wish also?" "Nope." She said. "Well I wished for an awesome girlfriend. One that would get all my jokes, liked me for my personality, my looks…" Each description he said, Pyrrha had in spades. "So, I made my wish, and then you showed up…that must mean…she must be here somewhere!" He said with hearts in his eyes while her eyes went wide with shock. He then ran off leaving Chibi Pyrrha in the dust with a sad look on her face.

Chibi Cinder approached the Ahamkara with an evil gleam in her eye and said, "I wish that all of my evil plans bare fruit." A puff of smoke appeared revealing a tree sprouting apples with the words "Evil Plans" across the surface.

Chibi Cinder took one of the apples and inspected it. "This isn't what I had in mind…" She then took a bite and her face turned a sickly shade of green and almost threw up. She spat it out and then she grinned wickedly. "but I can work with this." As she took all of the apples and walked away.

Chibi Nora approached the great beast and said, "I wish for the biggest pancakes in all the world!"

Suddenly a large shadow obscured all of Sanus and giant pancakes the size of the continent appeared covering it in fluffy, sugary, syrupy sweetness. Then suddenly it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Nora was completely and overly blown up from devouring the gigantic breakfast food in one bite. She licked her fingers of syrup and savored the sweetness. Her eyes shot open and a disgusted look came to her face.

"Wait a minute…this is not sugary goodness…this…is…sugar free!" Her fatness deflated quickly returning her to normal size. She fell to her knees and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She then got up and pulled out Magnhild in hammer form and faced the Ahamkara with murder in her eyes.

"This injustice against pancakes cannot stand!" She swung her hammer killed the great beast with one swing.

The Ahamkara were once again made extinct.

 **And that concludes this chapter!**

 **The first one was an idea Ptabs0101 asked me to make, so thank him. The Rap Summer sung was based of an AMV Hell 7 KRS Mako.**

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 **The Emperors New Shadow**

 **Whitleys Deal**

 **Dawning**

 **SRL**

 **Fallen Conclave**

 **Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **Eris goes to a Schnee Party (actually vote if you want either her, Shaxx or Variks or maybe both)**

 **Salutations Simulation**

 **Prison of Elders Blues**

 **See you next time fellow readers!**


	6. Grimoire: History of Ancient Remnant

**Hello my loyal fans! I'm back with an all new chapter.**

 **First, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Had a huge case of writers block for both this one and Neo and the Wolves of Mars.**

 **Second, this chapter is the result of the info dump Volume 6 of RWBY gave us. Third, I'm right now in the first 100 word of Chapter 7: The Dawning, so hopefully I'll have it up here before Christmas. And Finally, I would like to announce that I'm in the development phase of a rwby/Nomad of Nowhere fanfic called The Nomad of Remnant. Now onto the story. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

 _This Grimoire entry was given to Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 during his time on the lost world, Remnant by the being known as "The Stranger"._

 _Whether the contents of this entry is true or not is still under debate._

I exist when I'm needed and cease to exist when I'm not. That is the nature of my paradoxal existence. I exist in numerous times and places, that is my nature. I know things that have happened, are happening, and or will happen. I can't reveal details on these events, but I can nudge those who can do something onto the right path. This is my testimony regarding the very distant past of the Lost World now Found, Remnant.

I was there on a barren world that would become Remnant when two Paracausal Entities that would eventually be called gods arrived. Two brothers, the eldest one being of the Light, the youngest being of the Darkness. Both servants of two powers that are greater than their own.

The elder brother created the oceans, the plants and the animals that would thrive on the surface of this world. The younger brother created famine, disease and chaos that would ravish the land. Back and forth these two would create and destroy, each one countering the other in their work. Then the younger brother created Creatures of Darkness that took the form of animals that would completely desolate the land. The elder brother had enough and called a truce, offering his brother one final creation that the both of them would be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together created a race that would have the Knowledge of Creation and Destruction and have the Choice. A race similar to mankind in appearance, but so much more. For some of them were gifted with a fraction of the two brothers powers.

As for the two brothers, they were labeled as gods and established places where their creations offer gifts in exchange for offerings.

And for a time, it was good.

Enter Ozma and Salem.

Salem was one of those few that were gifted with power, but was imprisoned in a tower. Ozma was the one sent to save her. And he did. After saving her, they fell in love and married. Then he took ill and died in her arms.

She traveled throughout the world and entered the Domain of the God of Light. She begged his to bring back her love, but he refused and sent her away. She then approached the God of Darkness and made the same request, neglecting telling him that she went to his elder brother first. He agreed and granted her request and Ozma returned to life in her arms. The elder brother found out and told his younger the truth about her deception. The younger brother corrected his mistake and sent Ozma back to the oblivion that is death.

As punishment for her deception, the two gods granted her immortality so that she may learn about "Life and Death".

In time she used her immortality to her advantage and tricked the rulers of her own kind, saying her curse was taken from the gods and offered them the same. They agreed and joined her in the fight against the gods.

When the gods learned about this, the younger one used his powers to wipe all life on the planet, save for the animals and his own creations. Salem was the only one of her kind to survive. The two gods then left this world for the stars.

Salem in her grief want to the Domain of the God of Darkness and threw herself into the pits that spawn his creations. But she didn't die, but transformed into the Grimm Witch Salem.

In a realm neither Light nor Darkness, the God of Light approached the soul of Ozma with a task. He said that in time his kind will return to Remnant and they need someone to unite them. So, he created four Relics; The Lamp of Knowledge, The Staff of Creation, The Sword of Destruction and the crown of Choice. United, they can bring the two gods back to their world and it will be judged. Ozma at first refused, but when he heard that his love is still alive, he accepted.

The God of Light was indeed right that humans would return to Remnant. But not in the way he expected.

I was there on your Earth when an ingenious scientist created a portal to Remnant using a combination of Golden Age tech and machinery from a cybernetic race of machines found on Venus. I saw over five million souls traveled through the gateway and with only the tools they had on hand, made villages Remnant. Not long after the Collapse happened and they were cut off from Earth and had to fend for themselves.

I saw their first encounters with the Creatures of Grimm and their first meeting with the beings that are now known as Faunus. Their discovery of Dust. The rise of two beings; one a man, the other a woman; who established a prosperous kingdom, a family, and then saw it fall.

I watched as the centuries went by with kingdoms rising and falling with only four now standing. The beginning of this world's version of Guardians, the Huntsman and their academies. The rise of the White Fang and their change of leadership.

I watched as a Silver eyes warrior fought and fell in the Grimmlands and it was me that took her dying body back to Earth and placed her in the Cosmodrome so that she could be reborn in the Light.

There you have it. The truth of this worlds past laid bare. Believe me or not it matters not. Perhaps in this timeline you believe this entry, or maybe in another you don't or in another I never gave this to you.

 _C-6: Due to the sensitive nature of this entry, I have labeled this as VANGUARD EYES ONLY Level: Omega in the Grimoire system. The original will be placed in the Vault if/when I return to the Tower. (please let there be some huge apocalyptic battle coming soon…)_

 **That's it for this chapter. Depending on Ptabs0101 this is either canon or noncanon to the overall Remnant of a Rose series. Keep your Eyes peeled for the next chapter The Dawning.**

 **Chapters coming soon (official as of now):**

 **Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **Fallen Conclaive**

 **SRL**

 **Whitleys Deal**

 **The Spider and the Schnee**

 **Emperors New Shadow**

 **Schnee Party**

 **Salem's First Lesson**

 **RWBY watches Earth Movies (vote which ones in comments)**

 **Still in development:**

 **Unknown Chapter involving Shin and Maria**


	7. The Dawning

**Hello and Happy Holidays to all my faithful readers! I promised a chapter before christmas and I have delivered! This is aholiday themed chapter so enjoy! All rights go to their respectful owners.  
**

 _This is Lisa Lavender, reporting from Vale News Network! A freak snowstorm has entered the region some months ahead of schedule and Vale has become an instant Winter Wonderland. The snow doesn't seem to be letting up and the roads will be plowed continuously. In other news…_

"Ruby."

"Yes Weiss?"

"Remember when I said your mother was crazy?"

"Yeah…"

"I take some of it back right now."

With the snowstorm taking effect, classes were canceled and Team RWBY in their winter attire went straight to the Cafeteria to get some hot chocolate. Ruby wearing a red coat and matching scarf, Yang with a tan jacket and orange scarf and black beanie, Weiss wearing a light blue version of her combat attire and Blake wearing a black sweater. When they stepped foot outside, they saw the courtyard turn into a winter wonderland. Gold and blue decagon lantern hung on all the lampposts with similar ones surrounding the Beacon Statue. Several of the Last City Frames were nearby making snow-angels in the snow. But what really tied the whole thing together was the gigantic crystal-like snowflake suspended above the statue slowly rotating and shining so bright.

Ruby spun around taking the sights all around. "It's a bit early for Nondescript Holiday. So, what's the occasion?" "Maybe It's something from Earth, like the Festival of the Lost." Weiss said as she gazed at the snowflake above. "Does anyone hear bells ringing?" Blake said as her cat ears picked up the sound.

The ringing got louder and louder and as the team turned around towards the sound, they found that it was coming from a very large sparrow. As it went by them, they saw it was in the shape of an elaborate sled painted blue and gold with a small lantern in front of it. They also saw that it was driven by Lux with Summer in the back, waving at them.

"What in the world are they doing?" Weiss said watching them fly by. "I don't know? But they're heading towards the cafeteria." Blake said seeing the direction they are going. "Team RWBY, follow that sled!" Ruby said as she ran towards the sled with the rest of her team following behind.

They made it to the cafeteria where they saw numerous students, both their classmates and students from the visiting academies surround the sparrow-sled hybrid. Summer jumped off of the sled, revealing she was wearing a bright red and white Hunter armor. She then raised her hands and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present, The Dawning!"

"And what Miss Rose, is The Dawning" a student by the name of Ciel from atlas asked the Guardian.

"The Dawning is an amalgamation of holiday traditions that refugees brought to the Last City." Answered Lux as she got out of the sled. She was wearing fully white Warlock robes with a large top hat on her head. In her hands was a corncob pipe that she lit with her Solar abilities and took several puffs from it and exhaled. When she gazed at the questioning looks from several students she said,

"It was either I wear this or what Prometheus is wearing." Gesturing to the approaching Exo. Said Exo was wearing red and green Titan armor. On his head he was wearing a headpiece with reindeer antlers and where his nose would be is a red bulb that lights up every so often. "They also include the giving of gifts and passing blessings of good luck and health in the new year." He finished explaining the popular holiday approached having his Ghost Pan transmat numerous boxes of presents onto the sled.

"And since there happens to be snowing outside, we figured that an early holiday celebration is in needed for all of you. And that means every single team gets presents!" Summer said grabbing the first gift on the sled.

As Summer was distributing the gifts to all the teams assembled, a certain ginger haired synthetic peeked into the cafeteria. The individual ducked back as Prometheus-23 turned and stared in her direction.

It was Penny and she found herself in a dilemma.

Ever since she met the Exo, Prometheus-23, she was ecstatic about finally interacting with beings similar to herself. She made friends with said Exo and even some of his fellow Guardians, both biological and mechanical. But as of late, she felt different. She couldn't stop thinking about Prometheus, inadvertently creating scenarios in her head about them holding hands or sharing beverages. She run through her memory banks until it hit her…she had a crush on Prometheus. She looked up online on how to deal with a crush. The results varied from giving flowers to gifts to snacks, until she picked what she felt was right. So, there she was, outside the cafeteria with a brightly wrapped package trying to gather the courage to approach the Exo.

She turned to her companion. "What do you think I should do Friend Rusty?"

Rusty the Sweeper Frame from the Last City of Earth, who was busy sweeping the tracks of snow from the hallway simply stopped and looked at her. Some time ago, she bumped into him as he was sweeping up some rubble in Vale. Since then they have established a bond of friendship. She did much of the talking while he simply listened to her, but it's a friendship nonetheless. He simply blinked his optics twice at her.

"Your right, Friend Rusty, I should face it full on and see what happens!" She then entered the cafeteria and approached the Exo, slightly tapping him on the shoulder behind him.

He turned and regarded her, "Hello Penny."

"Hello Friend Prometheus…. Happy Dawning!" she stuttered as she presented him with his gift. He gently lifted the small package and opened it, revealing a hand-made red with green highlights scarf. He smiled at the thoughtful gift and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thank you, Penny. I also got you something as well." He said as he gave her a gift. She hesitated a brief second. Her _**Blushing Subroutine**_ going into major overdrive as she reached for the gift and opening it, revealing a hand-made green with red highlights scarf.

"I know that I'm not as good with knitting as Commander Zavala is, but I hope that you like it…"

"I love it!" she said as she wrapped the scarf around her own neck and hugged him, thanking him. His own _**Blushing Subroutines**_ also going into overdrive. As they continued their embrace, the other teams opened their own gifts.

Each team was giving 200 Glimmer along with a personal gift to cater to each individual. Even Team CRDL got gifts, which were life sized replicas of their weapons made out of coal.

Coco got cloths identical to her combat attire but with white and aqua color scheme. Velvet received a Golden Age Lens for her camera, giving it extra kick to her weapon. Yatsuhashi received something called a Cabal skinned scabbard for his sword. And Fox received x-ray specks that actually work.

Nora received a weeks' worth of pancakes in the shape of Gjallerhorn which she finished within five minutes. Ren got a cookbook with Earth delicacies. Pyrrha got Guardian Quality Weapon Polish for her weapons and Jaune received a comic called Marvel's Avengers written by someone named Stan Lee.

On Earth Guardian Stan Lee had the sudden urge to yell Excelsior!

Black got a book entitled The Maraid, which she submerged herself fully. Weiss received a Pallas Ring, which she found gorgeous and immediately put it on. Yang received to her joy a Class-C License for the upcoming Sparrow Racing League. Summer explained to her that a Class- C grants her the eligibility to participate in one and depending on her win/loss statistic after a race it is upgraded. Ruby got the most extravagant of gifts; a small pile of weapon parts and a weapon schematic for something called the Sleeper Simulant. Summer reckoned that with their shared love of weapons, it would be a good Mother/Daughter Project to work on together. Ruby used her Semblance to rush over to her mother ang gave her the biggest hug and kisses.

The students were not the only ones receiving presents. With tears in his eyes, Oobleck finally got his Visa to travel to Earth. Port got a deerskin hat in the shape of his new hunting partner, Lord Shaxx's helmet. Ozpin received a new coffee mug and Glynda got a new cloak that is identical to her old one, with the exception of its colors being inverted.

Now there was only one thing left to make this year's Dawning complete.

Team CRDL tried to dodge, but they were quickly assaulted and buried under the combined might of three team's worth of snowballs. What was once a happy gift exchange quickly turned into a major snowball fight in the middle of the cafeteria. Ruby was in charge of her team and Summer in a fort made from a flipped table. Lux quickly teamed up with CFVY and using her powers managed to make a fort to give them cover. Prometheus used a combination of both his own and Nora's strength and Penny's tactical awareness to make a combo fort made out of snow, tables and soda machines.

Snowballs flew through the air, each of the three remaining teams trying to outmatch the other. Yatsuhashi flipped a table and started to use it as a mobile shield with Velvet covering him. Lux used her Void abilities to lift several mounds of snow and with a few hand gestures manages to create several dozen snowballs and flung them in all directions. One struck Pyrrha in the back while another hit Weiss right in the face.

As she fell, her red teammate went to her side and knelt beside her.

"Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me!" She cried out dramatically. Summer seeing her daughter act dramatically said, "Don't worry mini-whitey! I shall avenge you!" She jumped up from cover and proceeded to throw a large one….

Only to get an entire face full of snow thanks to Penny.

"Target neutralized!" She said joyfully as she used her onboard targeting sensors to calculate the trajectories and dodge oncoming snow. Prometheus came up to her and made a small Void Wall to use as cover and give them some respite.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Glynda stormed in surveying the snowy carnage.

"Miss Scarlatina," she said stopping said rabbit in the middle of throwing another snowball. "Might I ask what you all are doing?"

She stuttered and laughed half-heatedly. "We're just…having a friendly snowball fight…he-he."

The deputy headmistress adjusted her glasses as she saw the carnage around her, along with Nora shouting, "I'm Queen of the Castle!" as she threw snowballs left, right and center.

"I see…"

She brought out her riding crop and using her telekinesis made several snowballs and aimed them at Velvet and Yatsuhashi, burying them till only their heads remained.

She then turned to the remaining combatants who stopped and stared at the surprising turn of events.

"When I was a student, I was the reigning Snowball champion…and as the champion I must protect my title." She said out loud as she used her semblance to the fullest.

Snow lifted up from the ground and gravitated towards the blonde witch and rose right above her until the entire ceiling was obscured by the number of snowballs. She flicked her wand down, the snow above following her movement. Ruby and her team quickly flipped the table over and ducked under the onslaught. The other teams weren't so lucky.

Lux just stood there as the snowballs approached from above, lit her pipe with her Solar energies, took a few puffs and said, "This is the way it ends." As the snowballs fell her body twitched with each impact and she fell. Nora tried to dodge but got buried. Penny and Prometheus tired to shield each other but failed. Ren and Jaune fled to the safety of their base and made it, which got pelted so badly it toppled over.

As silence fell and the dust settled the witch surveyed her handiwork and turned to leave. "Remember students, this is how to win a snowball fight. Also, Miss Valkyrie, I'm the Queen of this Castle." She said as she walked out.

From the rubble that was Team JNPRs base popped up Ren and Jaune no worse for wear. "Sir, our base is destroyed and we are vulnerable to attack." "Prepare for combat!"

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" Ruby yelled as her remaining teammates jumped out from their cover and assaulted their baseless sister team.

 **I hope you all enjoy your holiday season and this chapter! I'll be honest, when I read the ending of Remnant of a Rose ands aw Prometheus and Penny meet for the first time, my first thought was that they would be shipped together. And I firmly ship them here. I might have one more chapter in store before the year is out, if not then Happy New Year to you all.**

 **Next, I have a question/vote for you all: Which of these characters should be featured in the upcoming chapter Schnee Party?**

 **Variks the Loyal**

 **Shaxx**

 **Eris Morn**

 **All of the above**

 **please leave your answers in the comments section**


	8. Grimoire: Mistral Black Market

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome to a new chapter of Remnant of an Iron Rose Shorts. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but life, work and other chapters got in the way. I'll try to be more thoughtful and update more when I'm able. I would like to announce that I'm currently 90% done with the final chapter of Neo and the Wolves of mars and once that's done, I'll be working on this one a lot more often.  
**

 **Please like and review.**

 _The following was taken from a catalog from The Mistral Black Market_

A message to our patrons, distributors and our fellow customers, from the Head of the Mistral Black Market:

Ever since Mistral was founded, many centuries ago, we The Mistral black market have existed alongside it; through civil wars to even The Great War itself, we have been there providing anyone with anything they need, as long as they have the Lien to pay for it.

And then the Vex War for Remnant happened.

During the course of the war we were _convinced_ to reduce our prices and in some cases giving away all our products to contribute to all troops throughout the world. Then the Guardians arrived and brought the war to an end.

Afterwards, we scavenged all across the world all kinds of weaponry, robotics (both Vex and Atlesian), and whatever else just happened to lying around. But one of our biggest problems was identifying what these exotic technologies and parts are to distribute to you, our fellow customers. But now that the Guardians Grimoire System is now up and running, we have now been able to identify, catalog and distribute to all of you.

The following are the newest editions to our market showcasing their names, the price and the quantity of what we currently have in stock. Happy shopping!

A piece of a Vex Unit (arm, leg, torso, head)

Price: 10,000 Lien

Quantity: 789,542 pieces

A whole Vex Unit (type varies)

Price: 30,000 Lien

Quantity: 42 Units

A piece of a Vex Citadel from the partially sunk island of Vytal (size varies)

Price: 25,000 Lien- 100,000 Lien

Quantity: 2,000,000 pieces and counting

Vex Radiolaria (Vex Milk)

Price: 25 Lien per gallon

Quantity: 1,967,942,014 gallons

Vex Hobgoblin Line Rifle

Price: 250 Lien

Quantity: 15,000

Vex Goblin Slap Rifle

Price: 500 Lien

Quantity: 100,000

Vex Minotaur Torch Hammer

Price: 1,000 Lien

Quantity: 5,000

Vex Gate (Inoperable)

Price: 25,000 Lien

Quantity: 20

Engram (varies on color: white, green, blue, purple, yellow, violet)

Price: 1000- 10,000,000 Lien

Quantity: 5,042

Fully functional Vex Unit

Price: 50,000,000 Lien

Quantity: 3

 **That's the end of this short Grimoire entry, please let me know in the comments if this was informative or if you want a chapter showing an auction. Please like and review in the comments and pray that Ptabs makes a full recovery.**

 **Chapters in the works:**

 **Farmboy and the Fallen**

 **Fallen Conclaive**

 **Whitley's Deal**

 **Schnee Party**

 **SRL**

 **Emperors New shadow**

 **Salem's Lessons for Ascendance**

 **Neo's Treasure Hunt**


End file.
